


Disneyland? more like kiss-me-land

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Boys In Love, Children, Crossdressing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Idk how to tag bare with me, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Smut, Only Briefly - Freeform, Oop, Play Fighting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, WHY IS FIGHTING KINK A THING WHAT-, and ridin', baby hyuck, idk - Freeform, im not even christian what-, lord mark lee have mercy on me, no beta we die like men, ok thats enough of tags for today sal, oop spoiler, stream 7, uwu, was just lsitening to ego and thoguht of a disneyland yuwin fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Johnny doesn't know what he did to deserve this. He just wanted a nice, peaceful family vacation with his husband and kid. Well that was all thrown out the window when Yuta heard him and asked if he could join their little vacation. Apparently his ~mysterious~ boyfriend loved Disneyland and their anniversary is coming up. Johnny agreed since he was a nice person, but what he didn't expect was Yuta's boyfriend to be one of Ten's best friends.Or, Yuwin tag along Johnten's family vacation and it's an absolute, complete, utter, M E S S
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, some mentioned - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. And so we go to magic land

Sicheng was just watching The Untamed on his laptop when his lion cub of a boyfriend came jumping on the bed.

"Heyyyy winko, do you perhaps maybe want to uh-"

"Just say it" Sicheng sighed and shut his laptop.

"well,,,, do youmaybewannagoonatrip (you maybe wanna go on a trip)" yuta said all at once.

"????What trip???" Sicheng asked, eyebrows knitted.

"Well my friend said that they were going on a trip and our anniversary is coming up soon so..." Yuta said, a hopeful smile on his smile.

Sicheng faced the other way. He wanted to stay in the comforts in his home and celebrate in,,,,,, another way.

"Bet you'd changed your mind if you heard where we were going" Sicheng turned to face him"bet"

Yuta suddenly looked tired. He didn't want to pull this card but he knew how far Sicheng's disney obsession went.

"We are going to Disney world" there was a moment of silence and then squeals. It was scary how fast their dynamics change.

"OH MY GOD ARE WE GOING TO MEET MY QUEEN MULAN??SJDGJKWGFUGWDUG" Sicheng suddenly erupted.

"How,,,,,did you keyboard smash in real life?" Yuta asked, questioningly.

"Sold my soul. I can also do this (✿◠‿◠)"Sicheng said, tired again after a Mulan rant.

"what-" Yuta was interrupted by Sicheng reaching out to cuddle. It IS really weird how many mood swings both of them have in a day but he dismisses that, it was normal for him.

"Ok let's sleep now, goodnight" he kissed Sicheng before turning off the light to sleep.

~  
Sicheng was VERY excited about the trip, and when the day arrived he was surprised to see Ten, one of his best friends ever, with a child cradled in between his arms and hand holding Yuta's friend, Johnny.

Well, he has mentioned being a father before but Sicheng rarely even see's him after practice anymore so he didn't get to talk to him much.

"TEN??!?!?"

"Sicheng?!?!?!" they both said at once.

Yuta and Johnny give each other confused looks, which Ten seemed to have seen as he started explaining that he and Sicheng were best friends.

Soon after, their flight was called and they boarded the plane with a lot of explanations. Ten complained about being left in the dark about Sicheng being Yuta's ~Mysterious~ boyfriend to little Donghyuck, which the baby boy didn't even comprehend but laughed at.

"I can't believe this I was betrayed by my own best friend- Yeah yeah you're my best friend too but Sicheng didn't even bother to tell me about his boyfriend's name"

"HEY you didn’t tell me Johnny's name, and you’re complaining about me not telling you my boyfriend's name?!?!?" Sicheng protested.

“Small world I guess?” Yuta said with an eyebrow raise.

“Hey, how come we knew our s/o’s name but we didn’t know that they were our s/o??” Sicheng innocently asked.

“Do you really wanna hear the answer to that?" Johnny replied.

"NO" Ten and Yuta said in unison.

~

The flight was,,, quite the flight.

So, where do we begin. The second the plane took off Hyuck started crying. like really loudly. And he would only calm down after hearings someone sing. After Hyuck (finally) fell asleep, things started to get even more hectic. With Sicheng complaining that their weren't enough snacks and Johnny whining about leg room. After a while Ten started taking a nap after being the stereotypical mom he is and yelling at people to be quiet. Yuta kept saying something along the lines of "I actually can't believe this skytrain doesn't even have fucking demon slayer on the show list" and sulking. 

And finally, after a hellishly long time, they land from the 12 hour flight in Florida. (a/n I WAS LISTENING TO MY PLAYLIST AND AMBER AND ERIC'S I JUST WANNA CAME ON AND SHE KEPT SAYING BABY BOY???I WAS JUST SHOCKED OK CARRYING ON)

Sicheng, who seemed to get over jet lag(stream jet lag it's a bop) in 0.005 seconds because he remembered that he was going to disneyland while Ten is the complete opposite.

"ok Sicheng I know you're like, really excited, but we are going to the hotel room RIGHT now because I am not going to sit and wait for fuc-" The thai man was interrupted by a concerned looking Johnny. 

"Hyuck is very much AWAKE and can hear you, quiet babe" Ten started pouting and listened to his husband. 

"ok then ┐(‘～`；)┌" Sicheng replied.

"how the fu- fudge did you do that in real life" Ten said, catching himself before he could say the swear word in front of his 3 year old son.

"You'll get used to it" Yuta just shrugged.

"Alright, IN the car you all go" Johnny practically shoved them into the uber car.

~  
[A/N this is actually sort of based on when my family went to disney world and my uncle proposed to my aunt lol, well obviously my brother was like 6 and I was 13 and we didn't have an actual baby but-]

"Babe, please just choose an outfit so we can go out already Sicheng is practically vibrating with excitement" johnny asked his husband. They were deciding whether Hyuck should wear the Mulan costume or the Mickey Mouse one since they were seeing both today. Hyuck was just giggling to himself the whole time which made Ten even more frustrated. 

"JUST GO WITH MULAN OK LETS GOOOOOO" Sicheng yelled from the living room of their hotel. Ten laughed and finally put the boy in the traditional chinese clothes. 

"Yuta, please control your boyfriend he's like a puppy" Which was a mistake because 1. Yuta was an overexcited lion cub and 2. Because he was in the middle of feeding Hyuck fruit. 

"WHY ARE YOU POISONING MY CHILD??" Ten yelled at Yuta.

"I'M NOT?? JUST BECAUSE YOU DON'T LIKE FRUITS DOESN'T MEAN YOUR SON CAN'T" Yuta yelled right back.

Johnny stepped in before it could turn into a full-blown fight and just, calmly, CALMLY, opened the door. 

"COME ON YUYU LETS GO" the puppy dragged the lion cub through the door excitedly.

"babe we have to wait for the oldies" Laughed Yuta to which Sicheng frowned at.

"Aren't you older than Te-" he was shushed with a kiss.

"We don't speak about that" Yuta said as he watched Sicheng go red. [yes I am in dire need of shy Sicheng its adorable #shameless] 

"ALRIGHT LOVEBIRDS TIME TO GO" Ten called out the embarrassed couple.

"S-SHUT UP YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S MARRIED AND HAS A KID" Sicheng called out right back.

everyone started laughing, but only Johnny noticed Yuta staring intently at Sicheng as he gave the japanese a look. Oh this was going to be a SHOW of a proposal to watch. He saw Yuta's planning board yesterday and was excited. 

~

Yuta, on the other hand, was feeling the NERVES.

I mean yeah, he was going to propose to his boyfriend of 3 years in 2 days but that wasn't the only reason. He was going to go to the most horrid place ever.

The god-awful toy story roller coaster. 

You could argue that, yeah, it was a KIDS ride but Yuta doesn't have good history with Toy Story.

But Sicheng really wanted to go, and Yuta couldn't deny his sweet little baby. Even if it means going on an emotionally scarring ride.

"Dude, are you ok? Do you know you said most of that outloud? you are so lucky that Sicheng is distracted with Hyuck right now." Johnny said, breaking Yuta out of his trance.

'does johnny know??? how does he know oh my god does sicheng know-'

"YUTA! dude calm down I saw your board yesterday and, yes, you said that aloud too" Johnny said, looking worn out from the youngers antics.

"Oh, well now you know can you PLEASE HELP" Yuta begged quietly. [I forgot if i or e was first and had an existential crisis eye-]

"Yeah sure, I still can't believe you called-" he cut himself off when Sicheng walked toward him with a smile.

"Hey, we are in front of the line now lets go!" he said very excited. It took Yuta all his will not to coo and shmoosh the boys cheeks. 

"Ok let's go" He said before he was dragged onto the roller coaster that he absolutely despised. Anything for love, though.

~  
[ was about to end the chapter but remembered how iconic Mulan was so-]

"MULAN HELLO I LOVE YOU YOU ARE SO ICONIC AND A QUEEN THAT SERVED CHINA RIGHT!" Sicheng said in rapid mandarin as they reached the front. Ten had to translate to Korean which Johnny had to translate to English. ("I really would translate to english but I'm not an interpreter so fudge the patriarchy" Ten's words)

"Thank you, would you like an autograph" Mulan said in broken mandarin. Not like Sicheng cared, though. 

"Baby, try to talk in Korean and make all of our jobs easier" Yuta whispered to Sicheng to which he pouted and responded with a small "ok"

"How about we show Hyuck to Mulan? They have matching costumes look!" Ten asked to air as Sicheng grabbed Hyuck (carefully, ain't no child *accidental* abuse gonna happen here)

"Hello, please sign us two autographs and a photo!" Johnny asked the girl, who oddly enough had a korean accent so he just gave up and spoke in Korean.

"Of course" the person said.

"Look! you and duckie are matching!" Sicheng half yelled.

"Oh wow, amazing" The person said, probably trying their hardest not to be sarcastic.

Yuta, Johnny, and Ten are pulled into the shot as the camera clicks.

and with that, their day ends after a lot of rides and games. 

overmorrow is the day that Yuta will ask Sicheng to officially be his forever.


	2. And so a proposal happens.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HELLLOOOOOOOOO I promised I would update this one so here you gooooo. Please I tried my very hardest to be as cheesy as possible appreciate me >:(.

"Johnny pspspspsp psps over here" Yuta whispered to Johnny. 

"Literally what are you doing Sicheng and Ten aren't even here" Johnny replied, annoyed.

"Shush. They could be back anytime soon-" Yuta was about to say as he got interrupted.

"They barely just went to the pool though so I don't know about that." Johnny contradicted.

"Whatever let's just talk about the plan and what I'm going to say and shit" Yuta answered seriously.

Yuta then went over the plan for ~proposing~ and all of the steps. It was actually quite complicated and left Johnny in awe. 

"So you're telling me that you called-" Johnny started, but was interrupted when there was a beep at the door, signaling that Ten, Sicheng, and Hyuck were home. 

"Johnny help me hide the board" Yuta asked in a hushed whisper.

Together, they both pushed the board in a hidden room. Just as they were finishing putting it inside and locking the door Sicheng and Ten came inside the living room. 

"Hey, what were you two doing? You guys look sweaty" Sicheng asked, clueless to what was actually happening.

"Oh nothing, just went to the gym" Yuta replied rather quickly.

"O,,,,,kayyy whatever you two were up to just make sure you shower because I am not going to kiss you like this." Ten said before being attacked with kisses.

"I am: tired you won't believe how fast Ten swims it's so hard to keep up with him" Sicheng started complaining. 

[Just realized I don't do a lot of narration. Why? because I suck at narration n e ways continuing on] 

"Awww baby. How about we crash for the night we have a long day tomorrow" Yuta cooed at the Chinese male. 

"What do you mean long day ahead?" Sicheng pouted, confused.

"Nothing, love. Let's just go to bed" Yuta calmly said back.

And with that, they go to bed. Not without some steamy shit though. 

~

"Ok Yuta, are you ready?" Johnny asked. Yuta nodded thoroughly after checking his pocket and calling their ~surprises~ to make sure everything is where it should be. 

"Ok, I know that all are right now is a bundle on nerves, but your proposal is in the middle of the day so you have some time to relax. Breath." Johnny advised. 

"Wow hyung, I almost forgot that you were married."

"Brat" 

"Yuyuuuuuu can we go nowwww" Sicheng asked from the kitchen. [wow I have no idea how to write Sicheng oof]

"Of course babe, let's go now" Yuta shakily said, which caused an eyebrow raise from the taller but didn't say anything.

Johnny gave him one last thumbs up and he was out the door, already getting dragged by Sicheng.

~ time skip to literally right before the proposal

Sicheng had been having a VERY good day so far. Today they had decided to go to magic kingdom and Sicheng was really understanding how Disney World had been called magical. Yuta had been so kind and caring today (not like he wasn't kind and caring everyday, but today just seemed special, to why Sicheng had no idea) They had just gotten back from the Little Mermaid ride (with a lot of teasing to the elder from Sicheng because of his red hair) and were going to the main castle part of the park when suddenly someone blindfolded. [A/N I'm going to clarify that Ten and his group had split from YuWin] 

"uh- ok who are you" Sicheng asked as the blindfold was taken off by to the looks of it, a park-worker. He checked his surroundings quickly and observed that he was in front of the castle on a chair in front of a stage. The park worker suddenly pulled him to the stage when a very nervous looking Yuta came out with a bunch of people. He tried to look at the peoples' faces and recognized them as his china line friends and Jaeyong. He gasped as Yuta spoke, grabbing something from his pocket. 

He was then pulled into a,,,,, carriage with minney mouse?[how the fuck do you spell that] while Yuta was across from him with mickey mouse, seemingly going to the very center of the park. Yuta stepped off the carriage and taking Sicheng's arm, Mickey doing the same with Minnie. A very confused looking Sicheng was met with the sight of his friends and family, all gathered on a platform throwing flowers as Sicheng and Yuta walked past them. He spotted a cute little baby who he supposes is Hyuck struggling to throw his blue flower petals, which he cooed at. Then he was hit with realization. he was at Disney world, with his friends and family throwing flower petals as he walked through with the love of his life and the famous mouse couple behind him. To that, he teared up at because Yuta looked like a prince and he was getting down on one knee. wait getting down on one knee?"

"Winko, I know you must be freaking out but can you please calm down for a second for me, baby" Yuta asked him charmingly. Sicheng nodded and started to breath as Yuta smiled up at him, still on one knee. With a sigh, Yuta started speaking.

"Sicheng, my baby, my light, and the love of my life. I love you so much and you're so special to me. You were with me for every single step of my life until now and I want to continue stepping on those stairs until we reach heaven. [A/N stream highway to heaven, where I got this idea in the first place] Even if we already live together-" a gasp from Taeyong and Ten as they didn't know this information before Yuta cleared his throat and continuing. " I want to see you when we wake up and know that you are and will always be with me. I want to take care of you when you are sick and cuddle up to me as I force-feed you your medicine because you hate taking medicine. I want to be taken care of when I am sick by you and wake up to you cooking me porridge and tea. I want to spend the rest of my life looking at your beautiful smile that doesn't show often enough. I want to hopefully grow old with you and have children, and watch as they have children. And most importantly, I want to marry you. Dong Sicheng, the light of my life, will you marry me?" Everyone was already in tears at his proposal, including most of the crowd that had gathered to see what the commotion was. Sicheng looked at his best friends, Ten and Taeyong, looked back at Yuta and then burst. 

"yes, yes I will marry you Nakamoto Yuta" Sicheng replied to Yuta albeit quietly. Yuta put the ring on Sicheng's ring finger. [A/N i forgot to mention the ring oops-] Yuta stared up at him for a minute, before finally wrapping his arms around Sicheng's waist and kissing him. 

"FUDGING FINALLY I SWEAR I ALMOST THROW UP EVERY TIME YOU GUYS LOOK AT EACH OTHER LOVEY-DOVEY WHEN YOU'RE VISITING" Yuta's sister yelled from the sidelines, which caused everyone to laugh. Ten and Taeyong huffed.

"I STILL can't believe you didn't tell us, your best friends, that you were dating Yuta" They said. Everyone laughed at that, too. Jaehyun entered the scene.

"Ok babe, I know you're mad at being left in the dark but they probably have their own reasons." he said, trying to calm Taeyong down. 

"Ok, but Yuta, you do anything funny and 5 years of friendship don't matter if you hurt Sichengie" He huffed cutely, probably trying to be threatening which wasn't convincing. Kun, ring master of china line, then stepped up.

"Same thing for me Yuta. Sicheng is my child and you do anything to hurt him and it's on site" He warned, actually scary. 

"Kun, you act more like my mom than my actual mom. She's right there and she's not threatening my-" A giggle "Fiance. It's ok, I'm pretty sure Yuta won't hurt me." Sicheng replied to the scary male. 

alright then, but I'm still watching you Nakamoto" He finished before getting dragged off by Dejun. Dejun complaining about his husband being a mom and always having to look after him.

They continued to talk to their friends when Mickey and Minnie invited them to dance. Sicheng didn't know about anyone else, but he sure as hell isn't going to pass up the opportunity to dance with THE Mickey mouse so he quickly followed them. The day ended with Ten, Taeyong, And Sicheng showing off their cool dancing skills and a very happy Yuta starts to sing along to the song that was being played. 

And so, Yuta and Sicheng are now Fiances and are getting married in about 9 months. [yes, a whole pregnancy. IDK why I just cant come up with other numbers.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise surprise China line and jaeyong arrive. I had an existential crisis on how to write a proposal scene so I'd like it if you can support me!
> 
> You can Comment, Bookmark, or Kudo if you like it!
> 
> literally fuck school I love that Saturdays exist. also I might not be updating for a few days (like I dont do that all the time) Bc im gonna go on an eight hour hike and im going to be tired so ill just. sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAA PROPOSAL SCENE COMING UP NEXT AND THEN A W E D D I N G
> 
> If you guys like it don't be afraid to comment, subscribe, or kudo! I really appreciate the support!
> 
> p.s Follow my twt if you want to ask questions! @YUT4V3LVET
> 
> p.p.s also I swear I'll finish this one. I rlly am becoming that one type of fic writer hehe. I've just been super busy with school sorry for not updating my other fics hehe.


End file.
